


江南老

by PaleScarlet



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleScarlet/pseuds/PaleScarlet
Summary: 留在卡森德拉佛系养老的薄荷与本无脑甜。清水，真不虐。有罗宾x马赛尔，所罗门x布鲁诺，西蒙x南希提及薄荷残疾注意。
Relationships: 本薄荷
Kudos: 14





	江南老

昨天夜里卡森德拉下了2004年的第一场雪。  
和本窝在床上的薄荷半夜被冻醒，起来一看发现羽绒被又被黑帮大佬霸道卷走了，哆嗦着用头怼怼本赶他去燃壁炉；小屋里双人床靠着窗放，薄荷趁着本点火的间隙挪到窗边一看，这才发现雪花一点一点贴在玻璃上面。  
“下雪了，”他说，然后本搂着腰把人连着被子卷到怀里催他快睡，说困死了；壁炉的温度慢慢浸到床上，让人逐渐放松；冻僵的关节发出细微的叭叭声融化开来，温暖得脸都泛红，睡在床上化得松松软软。

距离那场惨痛的灾难已经一年有余，恶党们在大战中死的死逃的逃，没人胆敢在卡森德拉继续待下去；南希仍然经营着花店，西蒙仍然在阁楼上深居简出地熬着夜，酒馆两兄弟也仍然继续坐着吧台；所罗门和罗宾带着布鲁诺远走高飞重新开起事务所，上列车的前一刻一个QAQ眼的人影飞奔而来，一跃蹦进窗口和罗宾抱在一起，“我想清楚了！嗯...就算知道了你是男的我也会继续......!”马赛尔说。  
“继续热烈地爱我。”罗宾接道。所罗门和布鲁诺但笑不语。  
列车就这样轰隆隆开走，薄荷成了留在这里唯一的外乡人。

卡森德拉的黑道已几乎无事可管，除去那些打打杀杀的勾当以后，本每天能处理的就只剩下小弟又乱收保护费了怎么办；这样下去半年后摊子就被丢给了塔林，本和薄荷二人则在镇子边缘购置了一间木屋定居。  
薄荷喜欢狭小的感觉，本来木屋只打算建一层；本考虑到节日时候事务所那群家伙肯定会来，好说歹说给加到了两层。地下室什么的被本一票否决了，他觉得让薄荷呆在那种地方会SAN值不保的。  
两人就这样开始养老。

上午八点。  
雪已经停了，天气晴朗；昨晚点上的壁炉只剩下一些火星还在烧着，屋里又变得有些冷。  
本在身体残缺的伴侣决定起床之后抱起他放在了轮椅上，看着后者熟练地滚着轮椅进入洗手间，从床底下拖出一只铜锅，拍了拍灰。  
薄荷出来的时候激动地拍着轮椅，“火锅..! 是谁告诉你的？”  
“他们几个要来，”本说，“今晚七点到车站。去集市吗？”  
得到肯定答案以后本推着薄荷出发，临行前在玄关拿了两层毯子把轮椅上的人盖牢。

付过钱以后薄荷把食材包裹挂到一边的挂钩上；食材简单，红椒和番茄用作锅底，足量的鲜肉和蔬菜，所罗门打电话提醒了很多次的大米和猪排；这儿没人有吃内脏的习惯，薄荷也不想去找，“看了掉SAN。”  
本顺路在重建后的珊德拉小屋买了烟，回到家的时候不过正午；思考了一会本走到门外屋檐下的躺椅上坐下，抱着薄荷，调整了一下角度使两人的脸面对太阳。  
“你知道无论照多少太阳，缺失的骨头都不会长回来的。”  
“Hush。”本用唇角的一个轻吻制止了薄荷的话，手掌捋过怀中人垂落的双腿，把它们小心翼翼地靠在臂弯里。

黑帮教父坚持做饭的时候不带围裙，他说让别人看见一个大男人穿着浅绿色波点围裙怪不好意思的；这样做的后果就是炸猪排的油溅得他胸前都是，领口还滑稽地沾上米饭。  
薄荷麻溜着轮椅去应门铃。  
门外的四人站在雪中扫出来的路上，然后一个一个从薄荷身边打了招呼挤进屋里；最后的布鲁诺体贴地关上了门，与此同时所罗门先生无视了本怨恨的脸正在大声叫喊，“猪排饭耶！！！”  
能有什么办法呢？

远处镇上彩色的嘉年华灯闪烁着亮起来，窗玻璃蒙上雾气；桌边六只杯子连连相碰，中央沸腾的铜锅里色彩鲜明。  
本就在这时突然想起来薄荷教他的中文，里面有这样一句诗，道是“人人尽说江南好，游人只合江南老。”他说这意思是那个叫做江南的地方，好到人人称赞，连外乡人都想在那里留居到老。  
他还记得自己用塑料中文磕磕绊绊地问薄荷，“你觉得卡森德拉老吗？”  
酒精作用下的本想了又想还是记不起薄荷之后说了什么，不过没关系，有外乡人愿意留下的话，大概也是可以“游人只合卡森德拉老”的吧？  
薄荷在笑，很好。他这么想着，也开心起来。


End file.
